


Hands Free

by foxfirereturns



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfirereturns/pseuds/foxfirereturns
Summary: Shameless Cophine PWP. Some fluff.Delphine wakes up with one thing on her mind.





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to BBC America/Orphan Black yada yada. Just borrowing them for some fun!

Delphine ran her fingers over dark dreadlocked hair, sighing as she gently kissed the back of her sleeping girlfriend’s neck. She’d woken early with the dawn as usual, but this morning was Saturday and she didn’t feel like falling back to sleep, she felt like making love.  
Her lips on Cosima’s neck became slightly more insistent, her right hand trailing down from tightly crocheted hair to soft skinned shoulder, rib cage and finally hip, where she gripped and squeezed suggestively. Delphine’s hips involuntary pushed forward into her girlfriend.  
A soft moan escaped Cosima’s mouth as she woke to the feeling of arousal beginning to stir in her body. She enjoyed being woken up for sex, and she felt herself smile sleepily. Her right hand moved behind her own head to touch her girlfriend’s cheek, to let her know she was awake and wanting. Another surge from Delphine’s hips had Cosima’s hand wound gently into soft blonde curls and pushing back with her own body.  
“Cosima,” that beautiful French accent whispered dreamily in her ear, turning her on even faster than being touched, “Je t’aime.”  
Cosima turned her head as far as she could without moving her body from the position they were in and Delphine met her mouth at an angle to form a gentle kiss. A kiss that said ‘I love you too’.  
As both women’s hips began to undulate in sync, Cosima felt her girlfriend bite the exposed skin on her shoulder.  
“I’ve had this craving recently,” Delphine breathed into Cosima’s ear, long arms wrapped around the smaller body and both sets of fingers intertwined. Hips still moving into hips in a slow sensual rhythm.  
“Oh yeah? What are you craving?” Cosima’s eyes fluttered closed as her mind simultaneously raced to think of possibilities and yet didn’t want to concentrate on anything else except the current feelings her girlfriend was eliciting.  
“To be deep inside you, chérie. I want to be on you, and in you, and have my hands free at the same time.” Delphine untangled her right hand from Cosima’s and stroked a couple of loose dreads from her face. “What do you think about that?”  
Cosima blew a breath out and moaned at the same time. “Holy shit Delphine. I think that’s, like, the best idea you’ve ever had.”  
Delphine chuckled and whispered something that sounded vaguely like “cheeky” and kissed Cosima’s neck possessively.  
“Would you fuck me like this? When you’re going hands free?”  
A perfect mix of sexy and funny, Cosima in a nutshell, Delphine thought as she half giggled, half groaned at the question.  
“Oui, my love. Many ways. Definitely like this.” As she answered, she let her right hand trail down over Cosima’s hip and round to the back of her thighs where she gently pushed the tips of her fingers up to rest against her girlfriends opening. She felt Cosima open her legs wider to allow access and push back slightly to try and capture those fingertips. She was so, so wet and ready, and it was all Delphine could manage to hold back for a second and enjoy the teasing.  
“Tell me how you’d like it.”  
Another groan, legs spreading even further apart, wetness now coating Delphine’s entire hand as she held it just out of reach, fingertips grazing heat.  
“Fuck.” Cosima was breathing heavily now, grinding her hips down. “Slow. Profond.”  
Delphine smiled widely at the crude attempt at French and gently but surely pushed two fingers inside her girlfriend from behind. Achingly slow. Agonisingly slow. And so, so deep. Cosima let out a noise that Delphine had never heard her make before, a combination of a whine and a moan that could either mean it wasn’t enough or that she was exactly right.  
“Ça va mon amour?” A self conscious whisper nuzzled into loose dreadlocks at the back of her girlfriend’s head. Cosima pushed even further back onto Delphine’s hand and whispered “You’re incredible.” hoping that it was enough to squash whatever doubts were filling her girlfriends head because she didn’t want this to stop.  
Delphine kissed along taught shoulder muscles as she slipped all the way back out, positioned her fingers again, and slowly pushed all the way back in. Cosima made the same involuntary noise as before, but this time Delphine knew she was making her girlfriend feel good.  
The air in the dawn lit room became hot, and heavy, and the only sounds that could be heard were the soft creaks of the ornately carved wooden bed frame and the continued breathy sighs coming from the two women occupying it. As the heat and friction between them rose, and the pleasure and need began to grow, Cosima found herself rotating her grinding body to face downwards and her hips began to rise up off the bed in suggestion. Delphine felt a rush of blood to her face and to her groin, as her hand continued to pump and she moved her own body with her girlfriends. Now knelt behind and over Cosima, who was spread eagled on her stomach, face pressed down into a pillow capturing her moans, pushing her hips wantonly into the mattress as she continued to take Delphine’s long fingers inside her.  
“Delphine.” It was a long, drawn out, needy whine like she was an oasis of water in a desert that Cosima was lost in. She’d never heard her name spoken like that before, ever. It sparked something deep and carnal inside her, and she was overcome with the need to be everything for her girlfriend, all at once.  
Delphine’s free hand moved roughly to hot skin on tanned hip, pulling Cosima intensely back into her own front with her steady right hand positioned as if she truly was wearing a strap on. The growl that escaped the pillow still pressed to Cosima’s face only served to fuel the fire inside Delphine’s racing mind.  
She pushed and pulled and pushed again, she reached down to grasp at dreadlocked hair, she squeezed at straining neck muscles, she scratched raised red trails across the plains of Cosima’s back with her nails, she even felt brazen enough to give her girlfriend a short, sharp slap on her ass cheek as she reached it.  
That was when she felt it, the sudden tightening of soft, hot, wet inner muscles clenching around her fingers. The feeling made her eyes roll back in her head and her teeth bite her bottom lip in anticipation. Butterflies invaded her stomach and her skin raised in goosebumps.  
Cosima wasn’t even bothering to stifle her moans now, her head was resting on one folded arm while the other grasped at a reachable part of the head board, aiding her own movements back and forth. They were both covered in a film of sweat, and the harder Delphine pushed, the tighter Cosima became. She was close, Delphine could feel it. She snaked her left hand around to find her lovers clit in hot, wet folds and she began rubbing circles against it as she picked up the pace with her right hand. The muscles in that arm were aching now but she knew she wouldn’t ever stop until Cosima had come, and no sooner had this fleeting distraction entered her head, Cosima began to shake. It started in her right leg, and moved until it was consuming her entire torso. She was making the most incredible noises and she’d become so tight around Delphine’s fingers that she could no longer pull them out, so she focused on curling them deeper and circling the ones on her left hand around the straining bundle of nerves at Cosima’s front. She watched open mouthed as the orgasm ripped through her girlfriend, reducing Cosima to pure strained silence as she lost control of her body and went completely rigid.  
Delphine held her up at her hips with strong arms and continued to move within her slowly, gently, as she rode out the waves of pleasure that seemed to go on forever.  
After what seemed like hours but in reality was no longer than a few minutes, Cosima’s sweat drenched and now limp body touched back down onto sheets bringing her lovers body down with her. She hummed and reached with heavy feeling hands to pull the fingers from her clit and up to her face, where she placed a kiss on the tips of them and smiled happily into the connected palm.  
Delphine pulled herself from inside Cosima gently, grinning sweetly into a shoulder at the weak protest that followed, and then turned her girlfriend around to face her, pulling the smaller body flush into her side so that Cosima’s head could rest on her shoulder.  
Cosima lifted her leg and draped it over Delphine’s waist, wiggling her body so that she fit snuggly into her side like a jigsaw piece.  
She placed a light, loving kiss on Delphine’s closest cheek, and traced shapes on the other with her hand. She hummed again, satisfied and full of endorphins.  
Delphine kissed the top of Cosima’s head and felt her heart fill to capacity with the love she felt for the woman in her arms. The air felt thick to her, and the blonde was emotional. She was searching for the right words to say in English but nothing felt good enough, there were so many more ways to articulate emotions in French but her love would never understand.  
Cosima began to giggle giddily into Delphine’s neck, still coming down from her orgasm and completely oblivious to the internal struggle her lover was having. She felt Cosima place a hot kiss on the pulse point of her neck, and fingers begin teasing suggestively at her nipple.  
“So, like... who needs hands free?”


End file.
